


Forgetting Names

by Idare_disturbtheuniverse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, F/F, Moaning, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idare_disturbtheuniverse/pseuds/Idare_disturbtheuniverse
Summary: Lexa had just broken up with her many years girlfriend, so hooking up with a strange girl in a bar bathroom wasn’t exactly in her plans for the night. No that she cared. She really liked making the girl forget her own name.





	Forgetting Names

Lexa had just broken up with her girlfriend. Not that the girl currently under her knew that. She didn’t remember her name, she wasn’t even sure if the girl had given her name when they met in the bar. It wasn’t exactly a problem since the girl was licking her pussy so well she was barely remembering her own name. 

“ fuck Lexa you taste so fucking good” aparently the girl didn’t have the same problem. 

She was about to apologize and ask the blonde’s name when she felt her picking up speed. She could feel her clit pounding under her tongue and her hands were feeling tingly. She hadn’t had this good sex in a while. Her girlfriend. Well Ex-girlfriend now, was a totally pillow princess. She would eat out Lexa sometimes but not like this. Not this toe curling, hands tingling, forget your own name licking. There was so much heat pooling in her spine she felt like she was burning. She would gladly burn if that meant keeping the mouth of this girl in her pussy. 

“ yeah oh keep doing that” she moaned when the blonde closed her mouth on her clit and started sucking. It was all too much and she could feel that finishing line just ahead. She was one step away when the girl penetrated her with two fingers and rubbed just on the right place.  
The heat exploded and Lexa forgot her own name.

“ you’re okay over there?” The girl asked. She was now standing by the sink of the small cramped bathroom they had found themselves in after dancing together right in the middle of the bar. Lexa could see herself in the mirror behind the sink, her brown hair was a mess, her cheeks were incredible flushed, her red dress was pulled to her waist, her panties at her ankles. Anyone that saw her like this could tell she had just received the best oral of her life. 

“ I’m guessing this is a yes.” The girl laughed. She had a beautiful blonde hair that fell just to her boobs. Really good boobs that Lexa remembered biting, licking and sucking right before the girl pushed her to the wall and gotten on her knees.

“ yeah that was...that was definitely good” she said still breathless from her orgasm. 

“ i live to pleasure “ the girl winked. It should have been corny but, topless, with her mouth still shining from her wetness and her pupils dilated she looked like sex in a person. And Lexa really liked sex.

“ yeah you do...” Lexa said while putting her panties back up her legs and her dress down.

“ you don’t remember my name do you?” The girl asked. Lexa looked at her at the exact moment the girl took her still wet fingers to her mouth and sucked them. Lexa’s mouth was suddenly very dry and her panties surprisingly wet again. This girl was going to be her death.

“ no i don’t” she confessed “ but if it makes you feel better i almost forgot my own name for a moment there” she smirked. The blonde clearly didn’t care about having her name forgotten. 

“ well I’m Clarke. you should remember that so that next time you can scream it” she smirked back.

“I guess you will be screaming mine first” responded Lexa and closed the space between them. Their mouths were millimeters apart, her breaths brushing. She could feel Clarke’s nipples hard against her chest and she longed to put her mouth on them again. Instead just as Clarke closed her eyes and tried to close the final space between her mouths Lexa turned her and pressed her front to her back. Clarke was now between her body and the granite sink. Their faces turned to the mirror. They locked eyes in it and Lexa very slowly brushed Clarke’s hair to the side and kissed her right where shoulder meets neck. The blonde let out a moan and closed her eyes.

“Oh no. No eyes closed.” Lexa sucked on just the right spot and Clarke moaned again this time deeper. “ we have this really big mirror we should not waste it”

The girl opened her eyes and looked at the mirror. Lexa smiled a predatory smile at her and licked a line from shoulder to just the end of her neck. Clarke pressed her hands to the sides of the sink. 

“ fuck me” she sighed 

“ oh I will” the brunette said

Clarke’s head was hazy. Not the alcool hazy she had hoped she would be at this exact moment. She hadn’t drank even a full drink before seeing the girl with the red dress on the side of the bar dancing. She couldn’t resist going there and pressing her body against hers. Now here they were, pressed again against each other. Clarke preferred the way they were now. 

She felt Lexa’s hands that were on her hips slowly start to ascend till they brushed the side of her boobs. She could feel them aching. Aching for Lexa’s mouth, she had licked them earlier but just for a few moments before Clarke decided she wanted her mouth in the girl’s pussy. And she wasn’t disappointed. Lexa’s pussy tasted like heaven. 

“ you feel this?” Lexa asked right as she brushed her hands on Clarke’s very hard nipples. She moaned.

“ so you’re a moaner” Lexa said and Clarke could see she liked that information by the way her breath got harder. “ that’s hot” and with that she closed her hands fully in her boobs and slightly squeezed them. 

Clarke was almost coming and Lexa hadn’t even touched her jeans yet.  
Lexa saw the look of pleasure in the blonde’s reflection in the mirror. Her boobs were so responsive she could hardly wait to she how her pussy would be. She gave a last tug to the other’s nipples and dropped her hands to the button of her jeans. She opened the jeans easily and put her right hand inside. She went just over the girl’s panties. Lace panties. Fuck her. They were soaked. Probably as soaked as hers right now. She pressed a single finger just slowly through the center of the panties and the girl stilled. 

“ you want me to stop?” Lexa asked 

“ don’t you fucking dare” was her response. Lexa pushed the panties to the side and this time when she pressed her only finger again she made sure to press exactly on Clarke’s clit. Clarke let out a big sigh and dropped her eyes. Lexa’s hand slipped away and dropped back to the girl’s hips.

“ what?” Clarke asked.

“I told you to keep your eyes open darling” 

The girl’s pressed back. She was squirming. Already so turned on she thought just another touch to her clit would make her come. 

“ i’ll keep them open just fucking touch me” she begged. Lexa smirked and started to drop open mouth kissed on the other’s neck. Clarke’s was just opening her mouth to beg again when Lexa’s hand suddenly went down her pants and panties and started playing with her clit.  
She started panting. 

“ this is what you want?” The girl asked in the mirror. 

“ yes” Clarke breathed “ yes Lexa” 

Lexa started with large circles just over the girl’s clit. It was fully errect and insanely easy to touch. Clarke was also so wet she could feel the liquid soaking her hand. She definitely didn’t mind it.

Clarke was losing her mind. The large circles were too much and too little, and Lexa knew that. Just as the girl dropped her head back to Lexa’s shoulder she pressed two stilled fingers inside her and started making small circles with her thumb. Clarke’s hips jumped. She kept moaning while more and more Lexa’s thumb got near the place where she wanted it more. Just as it got there she started rubbing the enlarged clit and moved her fingers. 

Clarke gasped. She was feeling lightheaded and at the same time she could feel every single nerve in her body and somehow this girl she had just met was making they all go crazy. She holded the sink harder. In the back of her mind a small voice worried about breaking the sink. The rest of her mind just decided it was worth it, for now Lexa was continuously pumping her fingers in and out curling them just the right way to hit her spot and pressing her thumb slowly to her clit. She was falling apart in this girl’s hand and she didn’t care at all.

“ fuuuck Lexa” 

Lexa could see by the way her eyes were glazed over, how her breath was so loud people in the bar could probably hear, and for her muscles pushing at her fingers that Clarke was almost orgasming. She thought about slowing the rytme and teasing her more but then the girl bitted her lip to hold another moan and she was done for.  
She sucked on Clarke’s neck and started to really rub her clit while still pumping her fingers. The girl started to shake. Clarke closed her eyes and Lexa slowly bit her neck.

“Open your eyes and look how hard you’re just coming in my hand” she opened her eyes and found two brown eyes looking straight to hers.  
That was it. With a last moan Clarke went over the edge and fell back into Lexa.  
As the last of her tremors finally stopped she was able to open her eyes again and discovered Lexa’s eyes still looking at her face through the mirror and said

“ i think I just forgot my own name now”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my first smut... Let me know what you all think


End file.
